A Nalu Christmas
by BuzzBeeBuzz
Summary: Based on the Mariah Carey 'All I want For Christmas.' With a twist of nalu, a guild hall full of alcohol and the magic of "All I want for Christmas". A very merry Christmas to you all!


**Lucy**

Lucy didn't want a lot for Christmas, she didn't care much for the guild celebrations, and the mass drinking that involved everyone hungover the next morning. Sure Christmas was something she looked forward to-but this year, there was something different, all most in the air.

It almost seemed as if there was just one thing she needed. That she wanted, yet it confused her to no point on end for months before she figured it out. Sighing slightly, Lucy tipped the continents of another alcoholic beverage, what it was she did not know. Spinning in her chair to face away from the guild bar, Lucy leaned against the counter top and tilted the glass in her hands.

Lucy honestly didn't care about the presents this year, she learnt a long time ago fancy presents and gifts were nothing unless heart was put into them. Gifts from her guild mates always made her feel happy and appreciated, although she never pressured anybody into 'get me something, because I got you something'.

Underneath the Christmas tree were a lot of presents, from the town to the guild, from the council to the guild, from other guilds to the guild, and of course presents from one another to each other. Lucy couldn't help but smile at how much everyone was so happy and cheerful on this day, with all the fairy lights and tinsel. Her eyes adverted over to a salmon haired man.

"I just want you for my own," Lucy sighed to herself, whispering. She looked down into the continents of her glass. "More than you could ever know."

Drinking more from her glass, Lucy swerved in her chair and faced the bar once again where Mira was wiping and cleaning dishes, like the true bar tender she was. Placing her head down on the counter, Lucy watched as the liquid inside her glass continued to move slightly.

"Make my wish come true" Whispering to herself, she smiled and closed her eyes, almost imagining the dream she wanted. "All I want for Christmas is you-"

"LUCY!"

Shouting quickly, Lucy faced her 'attacker' so to speak, only to have her cheeks turn crimson red. Natsu, he was there beside her. How she wished he only just approached her and heard nothing of which she was rambling about.

"Natsu you scared me!" She scolded, blushing.

Ignoring her comment Natsu continued on from his rude awakening. "What was it that you wanted for Christmas Luce?"

Lucy gulped.

Oh this boy, he had heard her, she was going to die of nerves. He would tease her to no end. Oh no was she burning up? She hoped not. Sitting up straight, Lucy adjusted he shirt as she cleared her throat.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Didn't you want some kind of bath bomb thingy from Crush?" Natsu spoke blankly, clearly not interested in the subject of bath bombs, but interested enough to get her something.

"Oh." Lucy breathed out, swallowing hard and fanning herself. "Yeah-yeah that sounds right."

Raising an eyebrow at her Natsu tilted his head to the side. "Are you okay, you're a bit pink in the cheeks?" He spoke gesturing towards her face.

"Oh yeah I'm fine!" Lucy waved it off, picking up her glass from beside her. "It's probably-No definitely from the alcohol."

Shrugging his shoulders and giving his famous grin Natsu waved bye to her "See you later, I've got to hurt Gray."

He left her without a second thought, to which she slowly sunk down into her bar stool and looked for Levy for comfort.

 **Natsu**

"I've got to hurt Gray?" Natsu whispered to himself, looking at his hands. He decided to mentally beat himself in the head. "No wonder she thinks you're stupid. Stupid."

Walking over to a booth, he crossed his arms and decided to listen into Gray and Gajeel's conversation. Or at least pretend he was, whilst he went off into his own little void.

"Man I tell you tonight I am going to do it." Gajeel grunted, sipping on his drink as he started at Levy from across the way.

"That's what I call balls of steel." Gray chuckled to himself.

"What's that?! At least I'm going to get my 'present' tonight." Gajeel sneered.

Natsu didn't want a lot for Christmas, he had everything he needed, except for one thing that always confused him to no end. And then he found out that there was just one thing he needed, it was Lucy. From the moment he discovered she was willing to protect him, he knew he was not worthy of her vicinity, let alone air space that they share.

"Oh yeah!?" Gray yelled, attempting to size the dragon slayer up. "Is that so?"

"It is." Gajeel death glared, holding his glare upon the mage from sometime before they both broke apart and yelled in union.

"What about you Natsu?!"

"Huh? Oh I don't really know." Natsu huffed, now staring at Lucy. He didn't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. It was odd for him this year, because he loved presents; at this time of year-at any time of the year!

"Oh I know who it is." Gajeel chuckled darkly.

"A special mage eh?" Gray caught onto the gist of the conversation.

He felt like he didn't need to hang his stocking there upon his fireplace. And that stupid Santa Claus won't make him happy with a toy on Christmas Day. Or anything for that matter, the old saying of Santa scared him frankly.

He just wanted Lucy for his own, more than he ever knew or thought. More than she could ever know. He wished upon a Christmas miracle that someone could make his wish come true. And for some reason all he wanted for Christmas is Lucy.

' _You, baby.'_

"Shut up." Natsu grunted.

 **Lucy**

"Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas." Lucy began speaking to Levy, venting about her feelings. "I mean I won't even wish for snow!"

Levy rubbed Lucy's back as she continued on her Christmas wish, but not before taking another sip of her drink.

"I know Lucy, I have someone like that and I feel the same way." Levy comforted.

"And I'm just gonna keep on waiting" Lucy interrupted, feeling a little bit tipsy from the alcohol. "Underneath the mistletoe."

Lucy pointed to the mistletoe standing in the door way of the snow garden, just outside the guild hall. Levy smiled at how Lucy was acting, which was a little bit dramatic and very cute, but Levy kept that to herself. She wanted to go home safe tonight.

Drunk Lucy was a Lucy that needed to be loved, and was constantly affectionate, but if Lucy drank too much she may take a move on the person she secretly-loved. Groaning, Lucy reached out towards her liquor.

"Whoa cow girl! No more." Levy hushed Lucy as she took the glass away from her with little to no complaint.

"I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick." Lucy cried out dramatically. "I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click"

"Mavis Lucy, now you are rhyming? This is so going away now. I'm going to get you some water stay put." Levy instructed, in a motherly way.

Lucy nodded lazily before her eyes adverted towards Natsu who was sitting across from her on the other side of the guild, where a party separated them. But every now and then a gap allowed her to peek through and see him from in-between the people dancing.

Sensing Levy was gone, Lucy slouched in her chair. "Cause I just want you here tonight holding on to me so tight." Lucy hugged herself almost as if on emphasis to her point.

"What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you." Lucy giggled to herself as she stood up and began to walk through the crowds of people.

' _You, baby'_

 **Natsu**

Lucy was standing. She was standing and walking his way! Quickly Natsu stood and began to push through the crowds to greet her, hopefully half way.

All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere, the sound of children's laughter fills the air. They enjoy themselves a whole lot this time of the year, a lot of the children are from the village who come up to party with the guild and their families.

Everyone was singing, he could hear those sleigh bells ringing. Pushing closer Natsu edged into the crowed space, as Lucy too pushed herself to be with him.

If only Santa, would bring him the one he really needed? Wouldn't Santa please bring his baby to him? And closer and closer they kept, eye to eye, fingertip to fingertip before they were swept away, into a Magolian dance.

 **NaLu**

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for." Lucy spoke as they danced together slowly. Swinging softly in the time of the music played by the village band.

"I just want to see you standing right outside my door." Natsu spoke softly in return. "Maybe it's the alcohol or the magic in the air."

Spinning her, she giggled slightly, not knowing quite how to feel. Was it just the alcohol? Or was it how they felt truly? They did not know, but in the moment they felt like whole.

"I just want you for my own more than you could ever know." Lucy replied, slightly ducking her head away. Trying to conceal the blush on her cheeks.

"Make my wish come true?" Natsu whispered in her ear.

Lucy's head shot up, and her eyes widened.

"I'm not good with all this stuff, but all I want for Christmas is you."

"Natsu-" Lucy was interrupted as Natsu placed his lips gently on hers, pulling her close to him. Shock fading away, Lucy too melted into the kiss that was warm and welcoming. Yet the kiss represented everything that he was, everything he is and everything he had to offer.

An applause erupted throughout the Guild hall as cheers and claps could be heard. As well as a huge amount of congratulations welcomed the two as they pulled apart.

"What was that for?" Lucy breathed breathlessly.

Smiling, Natsu pointed to above their heads. "You see there was some mistletoe, and I wanted to kiss you."

O/O …


End file.
